Seoul and Bandung, At Last Tokyo
by Fiicchi
Summary: "Permainanku ini kuberi nama 'Find Me'. Siapa yang bisa menemukan nicknameku, akan kutemani dia ngobrol via online sepuasnya."/"O-Oppa serius?"/"Maafkan aku Taemints."/First fic in here!/WARN:OC,OOC/A fic for my lil sis eve birthday and for Taemin.


**Taemin belongs to SHINee**

**SHINee © SM Entertainment**

**FiiFii Swe-Cho present**

**.**

**Seoul and Bandung. At Last Tokyo**

**.**

Seoul, Januari 2011.

"_Annyeong hasseo! Hari ini aku dan hyung-hyungku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk mengadakan konser. Kami sangat antusias pergi ke negeri matahari terbit tersebut. Semoga shawol di sana bisa menjaga ketertiban, ya. Aku tak mau Jonghyun-hyung dapat cedera lagi. Rasanya sepi tanpa kehadirannya. Tentu, karena dia yang paling banyak bernyanyi diantara kami berlima. Kalau dia tak ada, nanti Onew-hyung atau Key-hyung lupa mengganti dia menyanyi. Lagi. Hahaha. Lagipula kesembuhannya berkat doa para shawol semua. Gomawo :D. Terus dukung kami, ya? Oke, aku sudah dipanggil oleh Jonghyun-hyung. Te mannayo!"_

"Hei Taemin. Cepat kemasi netbookmu. Bis kita sudah menunggu."

Lelaki berambut merah lembut yang dipanggil Taemin ini menoleh ke arah pintu. Sedetik kemudian bibir merah muda itu mengulas sebuah senyum. "Ye, Jonghyun-hyung. Ini aku sudah siap." Dengan sigap Taemin berdiri sambil menjinjing tas netbook hitam kecil miliknya. Jonghyun hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berlalu.

Dia menghela nafas pendek setelah melihat sang kakak menghilang dari balik pintu. "Fighting Taemin," bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

.

Bandung, Januari 2011.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang tebal tengah terdiam ditengah riuh kelasnya. Sambil menghela nafas bosan, ia mengambil handphone dan memasang headset di telinga. Dengan cepat ia mencari dan memutar lagu-lagu. Kedamaian menjadi miliknya saat ini. Tanpa menghiraukan keramain, ia mulai tenggelam dalam dunia sendiri. Ia hanyut oleh sebuah suara yang didengarnya. Suara dari penyanyi kesukaannya.

"...Mi, Kaemi! Wooy!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Kaemi tadi langsung mencopot headset yang tergantung ditelinga. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, ia mulai nyengir. "Ehehe, apa Fia?"

Fia langsung memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau lagi terbang ke langit mana sih, moutochan? Seribu kali aku manggil, kamu nggak denger-denger."

"Ahaha. Berlebihan deh seribu kali. Nggak akan kuulangi, Kak. Janji deh."

"_I'm not sure you can keep your promise,_ Kaemi. Hehe, damai. Eh, kamu lagi denger si Taem ya?" Tanpa ada permisi dari Kaemi, Fia langsung mengutak-atik handphone sahabatnya itu. Kaemi pun langsung panik dan mencoba merebut handphone-nya dari tangan Fia.

"Ah, aaah Kaaak. Please, please jangan diganti! Lagunya lagi enak nih."

Fia tak menggubris protes dari empu si handpdhone yang sedang ia pegang. "Sebentar. Nggak akan kuganti kok. Tenang aja. Sekarang kau tinggal duduk manis dan biarkan kakakmu ini mengutak-atik handphone oranye ini, okay? Lagian aku masih mau lihat foto-fotonya Onew-oppa."

"Dia appa, bukan oppa," koreksi Kaemi.

"Oppa! Selama belum ada janur kuning menghiasi rumahnya, aku nggak akan panggil dia appa!"

"Emang di Korea ada janur kuning?"

Sejenak Fia mengangkat telunjuk di dagunya. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengangkat bahu. "Tahu deh. Eh tapi bisa kok. Kamu kalau nikah maunya di Korea, kan? Nah, taruh janur kuning di prosesi pernikahan kamu. Dengan begitu, di Korea ada janur kuning! Haha."

"Ngaco, hahaha. Pokoknya dia appa bagiku. Amma-nya Key!"

"Nggak boleeeh! Aku nggak mau! Onew-oppa nggak boleh sama Key-oppa. Nggak mau, nggak mau, nggak mau!"

Kaemi tidak mau kalah dalam perdebatan. "Tapi emang udah pas. Onew-appa sama Key-amma itu udah cocok. Oppa-nya Minho sama Jonghyun."

"Nggak! Onew itu oppa!"

"Onew itu A-P-P-A. Appa!"

"Oppa!"

"Appa!"

"Oppa!"

"Appa!"

"Oppa!"

"Appa!"

"Sule!"

Fia dan Kaemi menatap tajam orang yang menginterupsi perdebatan oppa-appa mereka. "Ehehe, kalem, kalem. Silahkan diteruskan, hehehe."

"Tapi aku udah setuju Key sama Amber f x. Jadi, Key tidak boleh selingkuh," ujar Fia sambil menbetulkan posisi kacamata minus empatnya.

Pertanyaan yang spontan langsung diajukan oleh Kaemi, "Yang jadi ceweknya Onew siapa kalau gitu?"

"Siapa? Mmm, aku aja kali ya? Hahaha," Fia menjawab asal tanpa mau berpikir panjang-panjang. Langsung saja Kaemi menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memenangkan perdebatan. "Eeeh, Ryutaro mau dikemanain? Mau bertengkar bareng Ryu, ya?"

Otomatis, Fia langsung mendelik. "NGGAK! Ryutaro tetap milikku! Ryu-chan yang terbaik! Dia nggak akan kemana-mana dihatiku. Hahaa, berlebihan."

Kaemi mengulas senyum simpul dan kembali merilekskan diri dibangkunya. Gadis berambut panjang yang dikucir ekor kuda itu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan kelas yang ribut. Matanya yang dibingkai kacamata itu akhirnya melabuhkan pandangan ke arah gadis kacamata berkulit putih di depannya yang sedang sibuk membongkar handphone oranye milik Kaemi.

Gadis putih itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya secara tiba-tiba. Matanya sedikit menerawang. Ketika ia selesai berpikir, ia menatap Kaemi yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan heran. "Hei Kaemi. Aku baru ingat tentang suatu hal," ujarnya kemudian.

"Ng? Apa itu, Kak?"

Fia menatap lurus ke arah mata Kaemi. "Nanti aja deh. Beberapa bulan lagi, oke? Kita fokus ujian dulu."

Gadis tersebut menaruh handphone sahabatnya di atas meja, kemudian pergi berlalu begitu saja. Kaemi menatap punggung Fia dengan tatapan heran. Berjuta pertanyaan mengusik pikirannya. Seraya menggubris segala prasangka buruk, Kaemi mengambil handphone-nya yang terletak begitu saja di atas meja.

.

Seoul, pertengahan Mei 2011.

Taemin sedang menjelajahi internet di netbook hitam kesayangannya. Ia begitu asyik hingga tak sadar ada seseorang dibelakangnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan namja berambut merah itu. Sosok itu perlahan mendekat dan kemudian menepuk pundaknya.

Taemin yang sedang asyik, segera menoleh cepat kebelakangnya karena kaget. Sebuah cengiran iseng lansung diberikan sosok itu kepadanya. "Hei, dongsaeng yeppeo. Kau sedang apa sih? Serius sekali."

Namja berambut merah itu langsung cemberut. "Jangan bilang aku 'yeppeo' dong, Onew-hyung. Aku merasa bukan namja kalau kau bilang seperti itu," sungut Taemin kesal.

Onew tertawa, kemudian dirangkulnya bahu Taemin. "Kamu memang yeppeo kok kalau jadi yeoja. Beneran deh. Masa kamu nggak pernah sadar kalau punya wajah yeppeo kaya' gitu? Apa kamu nggak pernah ngaca? Taem, Taem. Dasar dongsaeng yeppeo," ujar Onew sambil mencolek hidung Taemin.

"Hyung apa-apaan sih? Jangan menggodaku terus, hyung." Taemin berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Onew. Namun tenaga Onew yang lebih besar daripada dia, tidak bisa kalah begitu saja.

"Eit, mau lari kemana dongsaeng yeppeo-ku? Tunggu dan dengarkan aku dulu, Taem. Aku hanya berandai-andai. Seandainya saja kau ini yeoja, kau pasti kukejar. Dan pasti kau tidak akan pernah kulepaskan seperti ini." Tiba-tiba saja Onew mengeratkan pelukannya sampai Taemin sulit bernafas karena saking kuatnya tenaga Onew. "Hei, dongsaeng, kau harus memanggilku Onew-oppa."

Taemin langsung membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar kata-kata Onew. "O—oppa? Nggak mau! Aku bukan yeojaaaaa! Aaa, hyung lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan kulepaskan sampai kau panggil aku 'oppa', Taemin-_neun._"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Taemin langsung tersedak. "_Ne—neun?_ Aaaaaaaa, Onew-hyung! Lepaskan cepaaaat!"

Bukannya dilepas, ikatan tangan Onew pada tubuh Taemin semakin kencang. "Kau nakal sekali sih, Taemin-_neun_. Baiklah, kau harus memanggilku 'oppa' sekaligus sebagai tambahannya, ucapkan 'saranghae' padaku, agar kau bisa lepas."

"Hyung, ampuun! Aaa, aigoo! Hyung hentikan! Aku masih normal, hyung. Aku masih normaaal!" teriak Taemin.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau bilang, 'Onew-oppa, saranghae'. Kau harus melakukannya."

"Tidak mau! Kalau aku tidak mau, ya tidak mau, hyung. Aa_—_aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Onew-hyung, hentikan! Kalau aku tidak mau memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau?" tanya Onew balik. Seringai licik tersungging di paras namja itu. "Akan kucium kau."

Taemin tersedak lagi. Dengan segenap tenaga, ia mulai meronta, "TIDAAAAAAAK! Hyung, aku tidak mauuu! Tidak, tidak, TIDAAAAAAAAAK! Tolooong! Onew-hyung sudah mulai gilaaa!"

Onew hanya tertawa-tawa sembari melonggarkan pelukannya. "Hahahaha! Enak saja bilang aku gila. Hyung-mu ini juga masih normal, Taem. Aku hanya senang dengan muka kesalmu. Kau jadi tambaaaaaah yeppeo kalau marah seperti tadi, hahaha."

"Onew-hyung benar-benar iblis! Akan aku balas dengan memakan seluruh ayam yang ada di kulkas," ancam Taemin dengan ancang-ancang untuk lari yang sudah dipersiapkannya. Onew langsung mendelik tajam pada Taemin.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh ayam-ayam tercintaku! Awas kau Taemin!"

"Kejar aku kalau kau bisa, hyung! Hahaha. Siapa cepat sampai di dapur, dia yang dapat ayam!" Taemin menyeringai jahil. Dengan kilat, ia langsung melesat ke arah dapur.

"TAEMIIN! Tak akan kubiarkan kau!"

Sesi kejar-kejaran antara Taemin dan Onew berlangsung ramai. Tak jarang ada bantal melesat di atas kepala member SHINee yang lain. Dan pada akhirnya seluruh anggota SHINee seperti bermain _hide and seek_. Kenapa? Karena Taemin dan Onew bersembunyi dari kejengkelan Minho, Key dan Jonghyun yang terkena pukulan bantal yang meleset. Seperti petak umpet, bukan?

.

Malam yang cerah menghiasi langit Korea dengan indah. Rembulan bersinar dengan indahnya, ditemani oleh para bintang yang setia ada disampin bulan. Nyaris semua mata terpukau. Termasuk mata seorang namja yang tengah menegadahkan kepala untuk melihat langit luas yang terbentang cantik. Setelah dirasa puas, ia kembali kedalam kamarnya dan mulai membuka website.

"_Malam, chingu! Hari ini hari yang melelahkan. Pertama, aku bermain kejar-kejaran bersama Onew-hyung. Kedua, setelah kejar-kejaran, aku dan Onew-hyung bersembunyi dari kemarahan Minho-hyung, Jonghyun-hyung dan Key-hyung. Kenapa? Jadi begini, saat itu aku sedang menjalahi internet di kamar. Tiba-tiba saja Onew-hyung datang dan mulai menjahiliku. Dia bilang aku yeppeo. Lalu aku mengancam akan memakan seluruh 'cinta'nya yang ada di dalam kulkas jika dia terus memanggilku begitu. Kalian tahu apa itu 'cinta'nya Onew-hyung? Yaaa, itu adalah ayam! Karena tidak terima, ia mengejarku dan mulai melemparkan bantal. Aku melakukan hal yang sama, melemparkan bantal ke arahnya. Namun malangnya saat itu, bantalku mengenai Minho-hyung dan bantal yang dilempar Onew-hyung mengenai Key-hyung dan Jonhyung-hyung (Onew-hyung melempar dua bantal sekaligus. Licik ya?). Mereka terganggu dan mulai mengejar kami berdua. Aku dan Onew-hyung cepat-cepat bersembunyi. Petak umpet yang asyik. Dan pada akhirnya kami berlima malah tertawa-tawa karena sifat kekanak-kanakan kami ini, hahaha._

_Berkat hyung-hyungku itu, aku mulai merencanakan suatu permainan untuk para Taemints :D. Sungguh, aku ingin sekali mengobrol dengan kalian. Tapi rasanya agak sulit untuk mengobrol dengan satu persatu Taemints. Mengerti maksudku, kan? Maka dari itu aku membuat permainan ini. Permainanku kuberi nama 'Find Me'. Sebelumnya kalian harus sign up dulu di TsMessanger yang kubuat (aku bisa buat messanger seperti ini karena diajari oleh Kyuhyun-hyung dari SuJu. Kansahamnida, hyung!). Lalu kalian keberi kesempatan selama tiga kali untuk menemukan nickname asli punyaku. Kuberi kalian tiga kali kesempatan, dan waktu untuk mencariku hanya satu minggu. Hanya yang bisa menemukanku, akan kutemani berbincang-bincang dengan waktu yang tak terbatas, selama yang kalian mau. Asyik bukan? Nanti akan kubuatkan kode agar kalian bisa menemukanku. Semoga beruntung Taemints! Aku menunggu kalian. Tunggu tanggal mainnya ya __._

_Salam,_

_Taemin to Taemints."_

.

Bandung, akhir Mei 2011.

"...bla, bla, bla... untuk menjadi bla, bla, bla..."

Ratusan siswa yang berada di ruangan tersebut terlihat sangat gelisah. Beberapa malah terlihat menguap dengan bosan. Sepertinya seluruh manusia di satu ruangan ini mulai mengutuk si pembicara yang tidak juga berhenti ceramah sejak empat puluh menit yang lalu. Luar biasa memang, empat puluh menit berlalu ia belum juga selesai berpidato.

Perasaan seluruh orang saat itu bercampur aduk. Marah, kesal, cemas, gelisah, gundah, semua jadi satu. Tak terkecuali gadis hitam manis berkucir ekor kuda ini. Berkali-kali ia membetulkan posisi kacamata dengan gelisah. Ia sudah tak sabar mendengar pengumuman kelulusan. Pengumuman yang menentukan masa depannya. Masa depan seluruh murid yang berada di ruangan ini.

"Dan pada akhirnya saya umumkan bahwa..."

Seluruh ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi senyap. Semua manusia yang ada di ruangan itu, secara serentak menegakkan posisi duduk masing-masing. Mereka semua mempertajam pendengaran mereka. Berusaha menahan degupan jantung yang bergerak dengan ganasnya. Peluh bercucuran didahi setiap orang.

Sang pembicara menatap satu persatu orang yang duduk dihadapannya. Dia bisa merasakan perasaan gelisah yang meguar dari tubuh semuanya. Kemudian sebuah senyum lembut tersungging dibibir si pembicara. "Saya umumkan bahwa persentase murid-murid yang lulus pada tahun ini adalah..."

Dalam sekejap saja keadaan sudah menjadi sunyi. Suara degupan jantung seluruh orang dalam ruangan tersebut berdetak semakin cepat.

.

"...seratus persen."

.

"HOREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" riuh teriakan menggema dalam ruangan itu. Air mata kelegaan sekaligus kebahagiaan mengalir dikebanyakan siswa. Tak terkecuali Kaemi. Sambil bertepuk tangan, ia pun sesekali menghapus air yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Kaemi! Hei Nona, kita lulus! Haha, ya Tuhan terima kasih, aku lega sekali. Satu level telah kita selesaikan. Tinggal menunggu babak berikutnya."

Kaemi menatap sosok disampingnya. Senyum lebar menghiasi paras tersebut. "Iya Kak. Masa tiga tahun terindah menunggu kita. Setelah itu kita masuk kuliah, aku akan ke Korea dan kakak ke Jepang. Amiiin, hehehe."

Gadis berkacamata minus empat itu menatap Kaemi dengan tatapan lembut. "Ya, amin. Ah ya Kaemi. Aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu. Hitung-hitung hadiah kelulusanmu dariku, ehehe."

"Apa itu?" tanya Kaemi dengan tatapan yang heran.

Fia menyunggingkan senyum yang lebih lebar. "Kau pasti suka. Soalnya ini berhubungan sama Taemin."

Begitu mendengar kata 'Taemin', Kaemi langsung menajamkan pendengarannya. Dengan senyum lebar, dia mulai memaksa Fia mengatakan apa kejutan tersebut. "Apa Kak? Ada apa dengan Taemin? Ayo cepat katakan!"

"Huo, huo sabaaaaaar! Dengar ya anak kucingku. Kau tahu nggak kalau Taemin punya website sendiri?" tanya Fia. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng kepala cepat. "Hhh dasar. Nama website-nya Taemin itu leetaemin dot co dot kr**(1)**. Nah di sana Taemin suka nulis tentang kesehariannya dia bareng anak-anak SHINee. Pas kemarin-kemarin aku lihat lagi, dia itu nulis kalau dia memberi kesempatan sama para Taemints buat ngobrol bareng dia secara online."

"Tunggu, tunggu," Kaemi memotong ucapan Fia. "maksud Kakak, Taemin kasih kita kesempatan buat chatting bareng dia? Gimana caranya? Taemints itu kan banyak."

Fia mendesah pelan seraya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Makanya dengerin dulu. Nggak semua Taemints bisa chatting semudah itu dengan dia. Taemin ngasih suatu permainan. Nama permainan ini 'Find Me'. Yang menang adalah Taemints yang bisa nemuin Taemin asli di TsMessanger. Yang beruntung, bisa chatting bareng dia. Asyik kan?"

Kaemi menekuk mukanya. "Asyik apanya? Susah sih iya. Taemints itu banyaaaaaaaaak banget! Eh, Taemin ngasih kode nggak?" tanya Kaemi yang entah kenapa menjadi antusias. Fia tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk. Wajah Kaemi langsung berbinar. "Apa dia udah kasih tahu kodenya apa?"

"Belum sih. Kayaknya awal Juni nanti dia kasih tahu di website-nya. Yah, kau harus pecahkan kode itu dan temukan harta karunnya. Lumayan bisa ngobrol bareng Taemin, _isn't it_? Sign up dulu di TsMessanger dan coba cari dia. Semoga beruntung."

.

Seoul, minggu kedua Juni 2011.

"_TOPIC: My Game; Find Me._

_Annyeong hasseo chingudeul! Apa kalian menantikan permainan ini? Ya, permainan ini dimulai pada hari ini dan berakhir pada senin minggu depan. Peraturannya hanya satu: kalian hanya boleh mencariku selama tiga kali. Karena teknologi sekarang sudah canggih, aku jadi bisa tahu jika kalian mencariku selama beberapa kali. Aku harap, kalian semua nggak ada yang melanggar peraturanku. Oh ya, permainan ini berlaku untuk semua Taemints di seluruh dunia. Jadi bagi yang tidak mengerti bahasa Korea, kalian bisa menyapaku dalam bahasa Inggris._

_Dan kode untuk menemukan nicknameku adalah: Aku ini gelap. Jahil dan kekanakan. Aku juga punya badan atletis. _

_Ya, hanya itu saja kodenya. Kalau kalian menyapa di akunku, aku akan menjawab 'Annyeong hasseo. I'm speak here, chingu!'. Dengan jawaban begitu, tandanya kalian berhasil menemukanku. Oke, selamat mencari sosokku di TsMessanger! Aku menunggu kalian di sana, chingudeul! ;D. Fighting!_

_Taemin to Taemints."_

Senyum gembira mengembang di wajah yeppeo sang pemuda. Dia merasa sangat senang dengan apa yang ia lakukan ini. Dengan melakukan hal ini, ia merasa gebrakan baru ia luncurkan untuk fans-fansnya di dunia maya.

Pemuda itu dengan cepat keluar dari website tersebut dan langsung _log in _TsMessanger untuk menunggu seseorang datang menemukannya. Karena tak ada kemajuan di sepuluh menit pertama, ia yang bosan akhirnya menunggu sambil menjelajahi dunia maya itu.

"Taemin, kau sedang apa?"

Taemin yang sedang asyik browsing internet, dengan enggan menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya itu. "Oh, hai Minho-hyung. Aku sedang berenang di sini," ujar Taemin sambil menunjuk netbook hitamnya.

Minho tersenyum simpul. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Taemin dan netbook hitam milik si pemuda. "Kau lagi ngerjain fans-fansmu, ya?"

"Nggak. Aku hanya mengajak para Taemints bermain petak umpet cara online. Hadiahnya chatting denganku jika mereka berhasil menemukan nicknameku ini," jawab Taemin.

Minho lalu tertawa kecil. Dengan gemas, ia mengacak rambut merah milik si pemuda yang ia anggap adik itu. "Hahaha, dasar kreatif kau."

"Aigo! Andwae hyung!"

"Rasakan ini dongsaeng isengku, hahahaha," ucap Minho sembari meningkatkan kecepatannya dalam mengacak rambut Taemin.

"Hyung, aww! Ampuun! Aigo. Aah, rasakan ini! Hahahaha." Taemin langsung berkilah dari tangan Minho dan mulai membalasnya dengan cara menggelitik di bagian pinggang Minho. Minho yang tidak waspada, langsung merasa gelitikan Taemin sangat menyiksanya.

"Hahahaha, geli, geli! Stop Taemin, stop! Hahahaha."

"Aku tidak mau berhenti, hyung. Rasakan lagi ini. Hahahaha."

Minho tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Jemari lentik Taemin terus bergerak dengan pelan lalu keras di sekitar pinggang dan perutnya. Karena tak mau kalah, ia langsung menahan kedua tangan Taemin dan balas menggelitik. Mereka berdua baru berhenti lima menit kemudian, setelah mereka capai. Namun pertarungan masih berlanjut. Ketika tenaga mereka pulih kembali, mereka melanjutkannya dengan perang bantal, lalu mereka bermain kejar-kejaran. Jika kita menonton tingkah mereka, kita seperti melihat film India yang banyak adegan kejar-kejaran.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya. Segera saja Taemin mendekati netbook hitam yang menyala di atas meja.

"Siapa Taem?"

Taemin mengangkat bahunya. Tanpa membuang waktu lama lagi, ia langsung mengklik tab yang berkedip pada layar.

_**GreyBlueGirl**__ said:_

_Annyeong hasseo._

Sejenak kedua namja itu terdiam sambil memelototi layar netbook. Keduanya saling berpandangan. Dan sedetik kemudian, cengiran lebar terpampang di wajah tampan Minho. "Taemints yang beruntung. Dia menang tuh."

"Ye, ye. Akan kulayani dia. Sudah sana, Minho-hyung keluar dulu."

Minho memberikan cengiran yang lebih lebar. "Nanti kita lanjutkan perangnya lagi, Taem. Baik-baik sama dia ya," ujarnya sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar. Taemin menatap punggung Minho sampai ia hilang dari pandangan, lalu mulai menatap layar monitor lagi. Ia tersenyum saat mengetahui ada Taemints yang berhasil menemukan nicknamenya.

_**BlackGreenBlue **__said: _

_Annyeong hasseo. I'm speak here, chingu!_

_**GreyBlueGirl **__said:_

_Aa, Taemin-oppa?_

_**BlackGreenBlue **__said:_

_Yep. You got me, girl. Good! :D. Pick one: English or Korean?_

_**GreyBlueGirl **__said:_

_Mm, aku bisa bahasa Korea sedikit. Tapi agak aneh. Jadi kalau ada yang salah, tolong Oppa kasih tahu pakai bahasa Inggris, ya __._

_**BlackGreenBlue **__said:_

_Oke baiklah. Sebelum boleh saya tahu siapa namamu dan darimana asalmu?_

_**GreyBlueGirl **__said:_

_Asalku Indonesia. Dan namaku Kaemi._

.

Bandung, Januari 2012.

"APA? Kamu bilang apa? Se—serius itu?"

Kaemi menjauhkan telinganya dari gagang telepon. "Biasa aja deh, Kak. Nggak usah pake acara teriak-teriak gitu. Emang di rumah Kakak nggak ada orang?"

"Nggak ada. Aku lagi sendirian nih. Terus, terus gimana? Ceritain ulang dari awal deh."

Gadis berambut panjang sepinggang itu menghela nafas kecil seraya memutar kedua bola matanya. Namun senyuman riang langsung terukir, ketika ia mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian yang baru dialaminya. "Yah, begitu deh. Kan tadi Taemin-oppa nanya-nanya tentang sekolahku. Habis itu kita tuker-tukeran cerita tentang masa sekolah. Eh, tahunya dia malah pengen tahu mukaku gimana. Jadi, baiknya aku atau ng—."

"KASIH! Ya Tuhanku, Kaemi! Dia mau lihat wajahmu. Kasih aja kali. Siapa tahu nanti dia suka sama kamu, hehehe," goda Fia di pesawat telepon. Kaemi berusaha menahan agar pipinya tidak memerah.

"Ta—tapi aku malu. Aku kasih foto Kakak aja, ya?"

Terdengar, Fia seperti tersedak di ujung telepon. "A—ohok, ohok! Kamu bilang apa, Nak? Kasih fotoku? Aaah—hahahahahaaa ohok, ohok. Jangan bercanda kali, Kaemi. Please deh, _pirating is a crime, ya know?_"

"Emang aku ngebajak foto Kakak?" tanya Kaemi polos.

"Err, nggak juga sih. Aku cuma pengen bilang gitu aja. Biar rada keren, hehehe," ujar Fia cengengesan. "Ngapain sih pake fotoku? Nggak mau ah. Pake aja fotomu. Aku nggak mau tahu loh, kalau nanti Taemin-oppamu jatuh hati ke aku. Berabe nanti. Eeh, bentar. Kamu udah ngasih fotonya belum ke dia?"

"Belum sih. Ini dia lagi nungguin kiriman foto dariku. Adudududuh Kaaak, aku bingung! Kasih fotoku atau foto Kakak?"

"Ya fotomu lah. Pokoknya jangan fotoku!"

"Tapi Kak, aku malu."

Fia terdengar mendesah. "Ngapain harus malu sih? Hey, ini kesempatanmu! Jangan sia-siakan ini, Kaemi. Kamu nggak boleh malu nunjukin siapa kamu ke dia. Kalau kamu, err, suka ke dia, kamu harusnya jujur dalam segala aspek. Kamu pasti bisa. Kamu nggak boleh malu. Kasih aja fotomu. Toh, kalau dia serius mau temenan sama kamu, dia nggak bakalan peduliin soal wajah kok. Percaya deh. Yang penting, jadilah kamu apa adanya."

Kaemi terlihat merenung. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum. "Oke deh, Kak. Aku bakalan kasih fotoku. Gomawo untuk nasihatnya."

"Dou itashimashite, hahahaha. Fighting Kaemi! Kasih tahu aku sebuah kabar yang menarik. Kalau nggak, aku nggak bakalan dengerin, hahaha."

"Onnie jahat ah. Hahaha. Oke, aku kasih fotoku dulu. Nanti kukabari deh."

"Sip, sip. Oke, ja mata! Sono tutup. Kasihan si Taemin-oppa _tercinta_ nungguin, hahahaha," Fia mulai menggoda lagi. Kali ini, Kaemi blushing berat.

"ONNIE! Hahaha, udah ya. Dah."

Setelah kedua sambungan terputus, Kaemi segera berlari ke arah laptopnya. Dengan cepat, ia mengetikan kata untuk si lawan bicara.

_**GreyBlueGirl **__said:_

_Oppa masih di sana?_

_**BlackGreenBlue **__said:_

_Ye. Aku masih di sini menunggu kirimanmu __. Mana fotonya? Kok lama sekali, sih._

_**GreyBlueGirl **__said:_

_Aaa, mian. Aku harus membongkar-bongkar dulu foto di file komputernya. Jadi agak lama, hehehe._

_**BlackGreenBlue **__said:_

_Tak apa. Sudah menemukan foto yang bagus? Ayo kirim. Kau kan sudah tahu wajahku._

_**GreyBlueGirl **__said:_

_Wajah oppa bisa langsung dicari di internet, hahaha. Oke, ini wajahku yang sekarang:_

_(sending file: D:/my pictures/images/image050) 10%..._

Foto yang ia kirim adalah fotonya ketika ia sedang menulis. Foto itu diambil oleh Yooshin, saudaranya, secara diam-diam. Kaemi menunggu dengan perasaan yang was-was. Dia berkali-kali mencoba menahan degupan jantungnya. Menahan seluruh perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hati.

_Succesfull._ Itulah kata yang terpampang di layar monitor. Kata itu berarti kiriman gambar Kaemi berhasil terkirim kepada Taemin. Dengan sabar, Kaemi menunggu respon sang idola. Dia menutup kedua mata dengan pasrah.

1 menit terlewati.

.

2 menit.

.

3 menit.

Dan... _tingg!_

.

_**BlackGreenBlue **__said:_

_Kaemi, apa ini sungguh dirimu? Hey, kau tahu? Yeoja dengan kulit hitam manis sepertimu itu banyak diincar namja Korea loh, hahaha. Eh tapi ini serius._

.

Seoul, Agustus 2012.

"Hey, dongsaeng."

Taemin yang sedang asyik ngobrol via online, terpaksa menengok ke belakang. Terlihat salah satu hyung-nya sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Ia hanya terdiam mematung. Wajahnya nampak sayu. Guratan kesedihan terukir jelas di paras namja tersebut. "A—ada apa, Key-hyung? Ada sesuatu yang salah? Kenapa wajahmu kusut?"

Key menghela nafas keras. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju Taemin, dan kemudian berdiri tepat di depan dongsaeng-nya. "Taemin. Kami tahu, kami harusnya bangga padamu. Dan kami memang bangga padamu. Kau dongsaeng kami yang hebat. Kamu pejuang yang hebat, Taemin."

Taemin menatap Key dengan tatapan yang aneh. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada hyung-nya yang satu ini. "Key-hyung, ada apa? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi sih? Jangan membuatku panik, hyung," ujar Taemin panik sambil menguncangkan bahu Key.

Namun Key menampik perlakuan Taemin. Tanpa mempedulikan guncangan pada bahunya, Key segera memberikan sesuatu pada Taemin. "Ini," ujarnya singkat. Setelah dongsaeng-nya menerima barang tersebut, Key langsung mundur menuju pintu kamar Taemin. "Kau tahu, apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap kami sayangi. Berbanggalah Taemin. Kau harus serius." Sebuah senyum simpul diberikannya pada Taemin. Kemudian, ia menutup pintu kamar secara perlahan.

Taemin menatap pintu kamar. Beribu pertanyaan mengusik pikirannya. Dengan digandrungi rasa penasaran yang besar, ia membuka amplop coklat yang ada di tangan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui darimana surat itu dikirim.

.

Dunia maya, Februari 2013.

Tab: leetaemin dot co dot kr

"_TOPIC: My Apologize._

_Halo chigudeul! Kalian heran dengan topik tulisanku ini? Hm, ya intinya aku ingin meminta maaf. Untuk apa? Baiklah, akan kujelaskan._

_Jadi, pada bulan Agustus 2012 kemarin, aku mendapatkan sebuah surat. Surat tersebut bukan surat biasa. Itu merupakan sebuah surat yang sangat penting bagiku. Kenapa surat itu penting? Karena aku sudah menunggu-nunggu datangnya surat tersebut dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan. Lumayan lama, kan? Hei, jangan ada yang berpikiran kalau surat tersebut dari salah satu penggemarku. Surat itu bentuknya resmi. Kalian tahu tidak siapa pengirim surat itu?_

_Surat itu dikirim dari penyelenggara beasiswa Oxford._

_Ya, aku diterima di Oxford dengan jalur beasiswa. Kalian tahu apa artinya? Itu berarti aku akan pergi kesana sesegera mungkin. Dan dengan begitu aku harus mengundurkan diri sementara atau bahkan selamanya dari industri musik Korea. Maafkan aku Taemints. Aku terpaksa mundur demi masa depanku dan Korea. Aku ingin memajukan Korea dengan sekolah lebih tinggi lagi. Doakan aku terus, agar aku bisa menjadi penerang Korea di suatu masa kedepan. Amin __._

_Satu hal lagi. Maaf aku sangat mengecewakan kalian. Karena kemungkinan besar, ini adalah post terakhir yang bisa kutulis di website ini._

_Oh ya, SM akan mencari penggantiku di SHINee. Aku harap kalian terus dukung SHINee, agar SHINee bisa terus shining ;)._

_Lalu untuk hyung-hyungku di SHINee, aku berterima kasih karena kalian menyayangiku setulusnya. Terima kasih telah bangga padaku. Aku pun sangat bangga pada kalian, memiliki kalian dalam hidupku. Maaf jika aku selalu merepotkan kalian. Maaf kalau selama ini aku hanya menjadi dongsaeng yang payah._

_Dan aku berterima kasih untuk para Taemints yang telah mendukungku selama ini. Banyak-banyak terima kasih dariku. Terima kasih karena kalian telah menjadi semangatku. Terima kasih untuk perhatian yang kalian curahkan padaku._

_Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Taemints. Tolong maafkan aku._

_Taemin to Taemints."_

_Posted by leetaemin five minutes ago. Share. 10 comments._

.

Tab: TsMessanger (one message from GreyBlueGirl)

_**GreyBlueGirl **__said:_

_Oppa? Posting tadi cuma bohongan kan? Itu nggak serius kan?_

_**BlackGreenBlue **__said:_

_Mian, Kaemi. Mian. Itu sungguhan._

_**GreyBlueGirl **__said:_

_Tapi kenapa Oppa? Kenapa Oppa nggak bisa nulis lagi di website Oppa? Kami, para Taemints pasti sangat kehilangan Oppa._

_**BlackGreenBlue **__said:_

_Ini sudah keputusan oppa. Banyak faktor kenapa oppa tidak bisa menulis di website itu lagi. Kalau dijelaskan satu persatu, akan menjadi sangat panjang, sedangkan waktu oppa terbatas._

_**GreyBlueGirl **__said:_

_Sampai kapan Taemin-oppa keluar dari industri musik Korea? Akan sampai kapan?_

_**BlackGreenBlue **__said:_

_Entahlah Kaemi. Mungkin oppa akan keluar selamanya. Mian. Inilah resiko yang harus oppa tempuh. Kalaupun oppa harus hilang dari hati para Taemints, oppa rela. Itu juga resiko yang harus oppa tanggung. Kalau Taemints memang akan lenyap, oppa juga rela. Walaupun kehilangan kalian adalah beban terberat bagi oppa. Taemints adalah semangat oppa. Taemints, walaupun suatu saat hilang, tapi kalian akan selalu ada di hati oppa. Oppa sangat beruntung punya kalian. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak._

_**GreyBlueGirl **__said:_

_Selamanya? Oppa mengundurkan diri selamanya? Tidak boleh Oppa!_

_**BlackGreenBlue **__said:_

_Mian. Dan ini maaf, ini juga terakhir kalinya kita bisa ngobrol di sini. Oops, jemputan sudah datang. Selamat tinggal, sahabat cyberku._

_**GreyBlueGirl **__said:_

_Oppa, tunggu dul__

_**(BlackGreenBlue **__is offline__**)**__._

.

Dunia maya, Juli 2013.

Tab: TsMessanger

_**(BlackGreenBlue **__is offline__**) **__he will received your message when he online._

_**GreyBlueGirl **__said:_

_Saengil chukka hamnida, Oppa!_

.

Dunia maya, Januari 2014.

Tab: TsMessanger

_**(BlackGreenBlue **__is offline__**) **__he will received your message when he online._

_**GreyBlueGirl **__said:_

_Happy new year! Wishes all the best :D._

.

Dunia maya, Juli 2014.

Tab: TsMessanger

_**(BlackGreenBlue **__is offline__**) **__he will received your message when he online._

_**GreyBlueGirl **__said:_

_Saengil chukka hamnida. Happy twentyfirst birthday! Aku kangen Taemin-oppa __._

.

Dunia maya, Januari 2015.

Tab: TsMessanger

_**(BlackGreenBlue **__is offline__**) **__he will received your message when he online._

_**GreyBlueGirl **__said:_

_Hai, oppa! Selamat tahun baru. Semoga semua yang terbaik bisa kita dapatkan di tahun ini, amiin. Kapan kembali ke sini, Oppa? Ke dunia maya ini? Kangen sekali._

.

Dunia maya, Maret 2015.

Tab: TsMessanger

_**(BlackGreenBlue **__is offline__**) **__he will received your message when he online._

_**GreyBlueGirl **__said:_

_Oppa, aku benar-benar kangen. Oppa pasti bercanda jika tak akan kembali lagi ke dunia ini, iya kan? Kembalilah secepat mungkin._

.

Dunia maya, Juli 2015.

Tab: TsMessanger

_**(BlackGreenBlue **__is offline__**) **__he will received your message when he online._

_**GreyBlueGirl **__said:_

_Oppa benar-benar hilang. Berarti aku gila mengirim ini tanpa Oppa baca sama sekali. Kalau gitu, untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku ucapkan, saengil chukka hamnida Oppa. Aku harap, di lain waktu, kita bisa bertemu. Aku akan terus menunggu waktu tersebut._

.

.

.

Tokyo, April 2020.

April adalah bulan yang indah di Jepang. Karena bulan ini adalah bulan dimana bunga sakura berkembang. Dimana bunga kebanggan masyarakat negara matahari terbit itu merekah indah. Nyaris semua rakyat Jepang melakukan _hanami_ di bulan ini.

Seorang wanita berumur dua puluh empat tahun terlihat tengah menunggu seseorang di bawah salah satu pohon sakura yang besar. Diliriknya jam di tangan berkali-kali. Ia merasa asing di tempat ini, dan ia ingin segera temannya cepat datang. Kenapa? Karena sebenarnya, ia tak bisa berbahasa Jepang sama sekali.

Wanita itu mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia dapat melihat pohon-pohon indah sakura yang berdiri kokoh dan banyak di depan matanya. Ia juga memperhatikan beberapa penjual makanan, maupun penjual mainan di sepanjang jalan. Karena saking asyiknya ia melihat sekitar, ia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang memperhatikan.

Sosok itu mendekati si wanita. Semakin lama, jarak diantara keduanya semakin dekat. Dan pada akhirnya sosok itu menepuk bahu si wanita. Wanita itu otomatis menengok ke belakang dengan kaget. Tanpa sadar, ia menepis tangan sosok tersebut.

"Ah, mian mengagetkanmu."

"A—aa, gwaencana," ujar wanita itu. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia baru sadar akan suatu hal.

Wanita itu sadar ia sedang berada di Jepang. Namun ia baru sadar, lawan bicaranya berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea. Hei, bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu bahwa wanita ini bisa berbahasa Korea? "Aaa, kau—."

"Aku iseng saja menyapamu dalam bahasa Korea. Tahunya, kau mengerti."

Wanita tersebut menatap sosok di depannya. Ia lalu tersenyum pada sang pria. "Ahaha, kebetulan aku bisa bahasa Korea."

Pria itu balas tersenyum. "Ya, syukurlah. Mmm, kau sedang menunggu seseorang, eh?"

"Begitulah," jawab wanita itu. "Kau sendiri? Apa sedang menunggu juga?"

"Tidak. Aku ada di sini karena ingin melakukan _hanami_. Pohon sakura di Jepang memang sangat indah."

Keduanya mengamati sekeliling mereka. Memperhatikan aktifitas yang terjadi saat itu juga.

"Kau sepertinya tidak hanya iseng menyapaku, hm? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang Korea?" tanya wanita itu sedikit bercanda. Namun pria itu hanya mengulas senyum.

"Bagiku kau terlihat seperti orang Indonesia," responnya.

Otomatis, wanita itu menoleh ke arah pria tersebut. "Kau tahu darimana aku orang Indonesia?" tanyanya penuh curiga.

Lagi-lagi hanya seulas senyum yang diumbar pria tersebut. Sambil berbalik, pria tersebut berkata, "Aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Senang bisa berbincang denganmu seperti ini... Kaemi." Dan kemudian ia berlalu.

Wanita yang disebut Kaemi itu memandang punggung tegap pria yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Dengan separuh tenaganya, Kaemi berteriak, "Hei, kau siapa? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan berteriak balik. Setelah itu, ia berbalik dan pergi.

Kaemi terdiam. Ia membatu. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, khususnya di hidupnya. Seperti apa yang ia alami hari ini.

Ia merasakan bahunya ditepuk seseorang. Ketika ia menoleh, ternyata itu adalah Fia. Orang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi.

"Kau kenapa Kaemi?" tanya Fia sedikit heran. Kaemi hanya tersenyum dan langsung menarik lengan Fia. "Ayo kita mulai acaranya, Kak," ujarnya dengan senyum merekah ruah.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku tahu dirimu? Tentu saja, karena aku... Taemin."

**- Fin –**

**(1) **alamat website itu aku bikin sendiri. Kalau beneran ada, berarti kebetulan.

Hanami : festival melihat bunga sakura.

**A/N: **saengil chukka hamnida, moutochanku, DewDew a.k.a Dew Hyun Seok (walaupun sebenarnya dia ultah tanggal tiga Februari besok). Ah selesai juga ini fic, yah walaupun endingnya ngegantung gitu, hehehe. Dan saya tak lupa kalau Kyuhyun-oppa juga ultah di tanggal tiga Februari. Saengil chukka hamnida, Oppa! walaupun kecepetan ngucapinnya. Ah ya, anda hanya numpang nama saja di fic ini, ahahaha.

Pemberitahuan: OC yang ada di fic ini, yaitu Kaemi dan Yooshin (yang juga cuma numpang nama, maaf) milik my little sissy, DewDew. OC asli saya hanya Fia. Biasa, author ini sedang malas mikir, hehehehehe #ditimpukbatu.

Oh ya, maaf juga untuk judul fic yang rada aneh ini. Saya benar-benar bingung dalam nentuin judul. Terus, kenapa judul '**Seoul and Bandung. At Last Tokyo' **yang saya pilih? Soalnya cerita ini bersetting tempat di Seoul dan Bandung. Taemin di Seoul, Kaemi di Bandung (kenyataannya juga begitu sih). Terus tentang 'at last Tokyo', karena cerita ini setting tempat terakhir ada di Tokyo, yang merupakan tempat bertemunya Taemin dan Kaemi. Jadi kalau kalian ingin ada sequel-nya, saya pastikan itu sequel latar lempatnya ada di Tokyo dan Seoul.

Eh ngomong-ngomong, saya ini reader dan author baru di fandom ini loh. Ini juga first fic di fandom screenplays. Salam kenal ya! Anda semua bisa panggil saya Fii. Err, jadi bagaimana first fic saya di fandom ini? Gaje? Abal? Atau apa?

Saya butuh tanggapan kalian. Concrit yang baik sangat diterima :D.

.

And thanks for reading. Review, please?

.

Salam cokutam,

FiiFii Swe-Cho.


End file.
